dont worry now: in the beginning
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: this is where shiba's life began..this is what happened in the ten years starting when bookman left and leading up to where the other story begins.


Bookman looked at the white house and sighed, this would be the last time he would see this house. He was going to leave his wife and seven year old daughter for good this time, his bookman and exorcist jobs called for it..

"hurry up old man i dont think allen can hold it much longer..he really has to pee.."the red haired exorcist sighed, pointing at the silver haired boy hopping up and down. Signalling he really did have to pee.

Bookman nodded and they walked further into town to a resturaunt and let allen use the walked out and grinned. Then he turned to the old man and curiously asked, " do you have any children?" allen asked, an innocent look on his face.

His question caught both cross and bookman off guard. Cross sighed and patted the six year old on the head. "you shouldnt ask such a personal question. Allen its common knowledge bookmen dont form i completely doubt he has a kid."cross said and allen pouted.

"i wasnt asking you.."he muttered, his lower lip stuck chuckled and ruffled the boy's silver hair."as a matter of fact i do. I have a name is shiba.a pretty little girl she is..sad thing is i have to tell her goodbye once we are done not allowed to see her anymore."bookman said and allen nodded.

Allen was a smiled at bookman."can i meet her?I wanna meet her, so i can protect her and everyone else when i officially become an exorcist."allen exclaimed and cross shook his head at the energetic boy. "you will get to meet her and her mother later dont worry. And i will hold you to that promise. if she gets hurt itll be on you."bookman said and allen nodded obediently."yes sir!"he said with a determined grin. =============================================================================================================== "momma momma!i saw daddy!"a little girl with energetic blue eyes exlcaimed, clinging to her mother's blue dress mother's blue eyes turned to her child and she smiled,he long black hair in a low ponytail that reached her hips.

she smiled at her daughter and picked up the nine year old and hugged her, when she did her smiled faded."dont worry shiba...your father will return and he will talk to us when he is wont be long i promise."the woman said.

shiba grinned and ran later she ran downstairs wearing a black shot sleeved shirt,a white long sleeved shirt under it,a black miniskirt with white shorts under it, and knee high flat bottom boots, her hair was down with two small pigtails.

A knock to the door and shiba was already running. the door swung open and she jumped onto her father."papa!"she yelled and the man hugged her. shiba let her father go and her eyes narrowed when she saw cross.

"who are you..i havent seen you before.."she said, and cross smirked."cute kid."he said crouching down to her level. she glared at the red head and was about to hit him when allen popped up from his back and she smiled.

"hi!"allen said and jumped off of cross' back and landed in front of her."allen meet you shiba."he said and she grinned. "just go ahead and say it bookman..i know why you are really here."shiba's mother said."kirsten...im sorry but i have to leave for good this time.."bookman said.

shiba's eyes widened and she turned to her father."your leaving...i dont wanna lose you daddy...so you better come back to us!"she yelled, tears running down her face. bookman nodded."i will try my intellegent little girl.i will try"he said and she he, cross and allen walked away. ================================================================================================================= two years later...(shiba age:11) =============================================================================================================== "shiba run!if you dont they will kill you! you have to get out of here now!"kirsten yelled to her eleven year old daughter. shiba shook her head."i cant leave you behind mom!"she yelled then her eyes widened as penticles formed on her mother's akuma had gotten her.

"shiba..find your him i love him and that i will see him when he joins me.i love you my electric angel." kirsten said, then turned to dust. shiba sobbed and took off running the opposite direction as akuma appeared all around her.

"dont touch me please! i dont want to die!"she screamed and a level two doll akuma landed in front of her. "you are just a toy to play we kill you and level up doesnt that sound like fun?"the akuma asked then jumped out of the way."kill her!"it said and the rest of the level ones shot at her.

she screamed out in pain as the bullets and the akuma poison entered her system."i dont wanna die!"she screamed and her screams became louder as the pain focused on her hands and forehead. her skin darkened and penticles formed on her her skin lightened and the penticles shot to her hands. she watched as the stars formed on the front and back of her hands.

"my head it hurts!my hands!why am i in so much pain!"she screamed and held her saw a figure run out in front of her and stand there protectively. "leave!get lost!ya cant hurt this girl any more than you already have!if you dont leave i will kill you all!"the figure yelled and shiba lost consciousness due to the immense pain.

the figure watched as the akuma left the small town turned to the unconscious girl and he picked her up and carried her to his small house. - her eyes fluttered open and she jolted up and looked around. this wasnt her house..she looked at her hands and tears sprung to her eyes, the stars were there.

"how long?"she asked and saw the same figure from that day standing in the doorway of the strange was tall,he looked to be about nineteen, he had short messy dark purple hair, honey gold eyes, and tan wore baggy blue jeans with all sorts of rips near the bottom of each leg,steel toe boots,a filthy white sleeveless shirt, and a black jacket tied around his waist.

"a week. the whole town was nearly destroyed...i saved you from the akuma..im sorry bout ya coulda helped your mom i your name kiddo?"he asked and she nodded. " shiba. eleven what about you?"she asked and looked at the older male and smiled.

he sighed and rubbed his neck. "the name is tyki 19...so tell me...what do you plan to do now that you mother is gone?"he asked and shiba stood up and smiled. "i will do exactly as my mother told me to..i will find my father..but right now i have nowhere to go...do you mind if i stay here for a bit?"she asked and he shrugged.

"sure i dont mind i barely stay here anyways..im always working."he said shrugging his smiled at him, she found it odd that he makes her wanna smile.. =============================================================================================================== two years later(shiba age:21) =============================================================================================================== "im sorry shiba but you have to leave..i have to sell the house and i have to leave too"tyki said and she nodded and she gathered her things up. she turned to him and smiled."you still owe me that secret."she said and he looked surprised.

"alright..i guess it could be my goodbye gift to you since i doubt we will see each other again.."he said and his skin began to turn dark gray,black crosses forming on his forehead. she looked at him in complete awe."thats so cool!"she exclaimed and he chuckled.

"thats nothing, just watch."he said and he walked right through her, only having trouble when her hand touched him, for some reason he couldnt go through her hands. she smiled even wider at this, this was the coolest thing ever.

"amazing!"she exclaimed then her face fell and she frowned at tyki. he frowned also."im gonna miss you tyki...im gonna miss how you make me smile, your smile, laugh and how you taught me how to read and write...you kept me going...you ended my suffering..thank you.."she said and hugged him tightly, he smiled gently at her and hugged her back. "dont forget me..because i wont forget you..you made me feel your dream and dont let anyone hold you back. keep moving forward and dont when you figure out why i make you smile,even in the hardest of times,you come tell me.."he said with a smile.

"will do tyki.."she said and looked at the house once more and smiled at picked up her things and walked away.'you have no idea how much i will miss you...'they thought watched with a frown as she walked away. "i doubt we will meet again, dearest shiba..the earl's duty .."he muttered and walked off in the opposite direction tthe earl, his brother, and niece where waiting for him. =============================================================================================================== nearly six years later...(shiba age:18) =============================================================================================================== shiba was just passing through whe she saw a purple haired male pass by looked twice, thought he looked familiar but she couldnt put a name to that semi familiar face.

she shook her head and didnt know who he was...she didnt know who anyone was had become more of a selfish brat roaming the world looking for her father. she turned and walked away.

this place was of no knew bookman wouldnt be anywhere around walked off into the woods nearby and she was attacked by an akuma. " one.i cant kill you you know...but you cant kill me either,so its no use trying."she said and the akuma paused then shot at her anyways.

she sighed and glared at the akuma."you know what im not very happy about this..just wait..you will meet your end soon enough"she sighed then the akuma exploded and she narrowed her eyes.

"you were correct about that one girl..i wonder how you know so much.."a girl with spiky blue hair laughed and landed in front of her, a pumkin umbrella in hand. shiba glared at the girl."what do you want?i have nothing of use to anyone.."she said and the girl laughed."my my.. always so quick to the topic..is everybody like that now?anyways i have come to see if you are a threat. but i think you are..you werent scared of the akuma and you dont seem to be scared of me i think ill kill you." the girl said grinning evilly.

shiba scoffed at the girl."sure thing..but just let me get my old man outta hiding first..then you can kill me." she said and the girl was taken aback. "now now road. what has the earl told you about interuppting my missions.."a male voice rang sounded familiar to shiba, almost as familiar as the face she saw earlier. "aww but uncle.."she whined.

"tell her where to find him then lets get going.i dont think the earl and your father would be happy to know we took our time"the man said and the blue haired girl grinned. "your father,bookman, is in cadiz has a cute silver haired boy and a redhead with him. ou will know when you see luck girly!" the girl said then walked through a doorway that rose from the ground.

a man encased in darkness followed her. shiba narrowed her eyes trying to see who theman was but shecouldnt see him she sighed and did as she was instructed..'hmm tomorrow is my birthday...i wonder how pops will react when he sees me again 'she thought and walked off deeper into the woods.


End file.
